


All is Calm, All is Bright

by CheersToEngland



Series: 12 Days of Bromancemas [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's really it it's all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is one of those crazy Christmas decorators and Liam is his boyfriend that has to put up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Calm, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas Bailey wrote for me, five lights plugged in, four Liam's #done, three Christmas films, two looks of love, and all around my fluffy OTP
> 
> These are getting increasingly harder to write up I have no idea what to do for the 12th day, oops.

The thing about Louis was that he absolutely loves christmas. Liam was surprised to find this out as he thought Louis would be the mocking type over the festivities, but he’s actually the opposite. Liam quickly caught on to this when they first got together. 

 

It was around mid November when they had their first date. Liam remembered picking Louis up and having him immediately switch to the christmas station and start humming along. This didn’t seem anything like the sass filled boy Liam had met the previous week, yet it was Louis and he just liked christmas. And hearing him hum along happily was like a symphony to Liam’s ears, he knew in that moment that he was done for.

 

Later he learned why Louis liked the holiday so much. He learned about how Louis had to practically raise his four sisters and with his mom constantly working to provide, he was the resident santa. He just became accustomed to the holiday and that didn’t change even when he was out of school. 

 

When they moved in together it was about a year later and halloween was coming to an end. As much as Liam liked christmas he wasn’t a big fan of it coming in right after halloween. He needed time before he could handle all of the festivities. 

 

Louis wasn’t like that, however. Right after halloween his wardrobe was switched to christmas sweaters. Their house was constantly filled with repetitive christmas music and Louis was mostly done with his christmas shopping and wrapping.

 

“You know, you still have about a month to go,” Liam pointed out as Louis was wrapping yet another gift.

 

“I know,” Louis replied, “I’m just really excited.”

 

Liam bent down to kiss the top of his head, “I know love, just tone down on the music alright? It’s giving me a headache.”

 

Louis nodded in agreement and finished wrapping the gift before distracting himself with Liam’s lips. 

 

*

 

Their one year anniversary came and went and Louis had really slowed down on his christmas obsession. But as soon as November came to an end he immediately went out to get a tree. When Liam got home from work there was a giant tree squeezed into the living room, decorated with glittering lights and huge ornaments. His jaw dropped open in surprise.

 

“Do you like it?” Louis asked, resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder and looking up at him with big hopeful eyes.

 

“It’s big,” Liam said, big was really the only word he could think of. Luckily Louis took it as a compliment.

 

“Oh I know. It took me forever to get it inside but I finally did it. Wished I had you to hoist me up to decorate the top though.”

 

“You could have waited,” Liam tried to tell him.

 

“I couldn’t have though,” Louis argues, “I would have been too anxious. 

 

“Well I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself trying to do this,” Liam smiled. Louis returned it before dragging Liam off to watch christmas movies with him. And Liam really did think it was the most adorable thing ever when Louis’ face lit up brighter than the christmas tree during his favorite parts.

 

*

 

The next day Liam had agreed to help Louis put up christmas lights, not realizing what he was getting himself into. Louis had put up string after string of lights until the house was completely covered. Then he started blowing up the inflatable santa and reindeer. Liam was sure his electric bill was going to be through the roof. He smiled and helped though, just because Louis looked so happy, even though he had no desire to be that house.

 

That night Louis was plugging in his phone to charge. With the radio on and the outside lights and tree glimmering in the night it must have been to much because the lights went out along with the light in Louis’ eyes.

 

Liam heard the sniffles before he heard the quiet cries. He instinctively reached out to pull Louis into his chest and stroke his hair, rocking him until he calmed down. He quietly sang Silent Night to Louis to get him to calm down. It seemed to work as Louis cries turned to occasional sniffles.

 

“What’s wrong love?” he asked still rocking the smaller boy.

 

“I just wanted everything to be perfect. Now christmas is ruined,” Liam could tell he was pouting even though he couldn’t see it.

 

“Lou, it’s not ruined. The power will come back on tomorrow and we will rearrange stuff so we can keep all the lights up. Nothing is ruined darling, there’s no need to cry. I want my happy little elf Louis back,” Liam soothed.

 

Louis sniffled, “Are you sure it will be alright?”

 

“Positive,” Liam squeezed him gently, “Now I’ll go get us some eggnog and we can watch more movies on my laptop alright?”

 

He felt Louis nod in his shirt before he detached himself from Liam. “Hurry,” he called as Liam went into the kitchen using his phone light to guide him. He found a flashlight in the closet and used it to light more of the room before pouring the eggnog and grabbing his laptop. Louis was on the couch snuggled in a blanket with a few movies on his lap when Liam came back. He cocooned himself in with Louis before putting in the movie and starting it.

 

“Thank you Liam,” Louis turned to him before the movie started, “I love you.”

Liam smiled, “I love you too,” he returned before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Even with the power out Liam was really starting to feel the holiday magic. He thinks that maybe Christmases with Louis might actually be the best things ever.


End file.
